


Apologize

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Protective Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Я мог бы простить тебе все что угодно. Все, Дерек. Но не это.





	Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Черт знает которые сутки Дерек торчал под окнами Стайлза. Волк внутри него выл, метался, рвался с цепи, рвался к Стайлзу. А Дерек... Дерек просто хотел умереть.

Он не имел возможности поговорить со Стайлзом, не мог объяснить, что он, черт возьми, поступил правильно. Стайлз заперся в доме, положив на все пороги и окна рябиновые перекладины, и все, что оставалось Дереку - это ночевать в Камаро под его окнами и ждать.

\- Пожалуйста, Стайлз, - отчаянно просил он в пустоту, зная, что его никто не услышит и никто ему не ответит. - Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, поговори со мной.

Дерек крепко жмурился, бессильно оседал на неухоженный чужой газон и закрывал лицо руками.

\- Можно было избежать этого? Ведь можно?! - спрашивал он сам себя.

\- Я не мог, не мог, поступить иначе, - выл он обреченно в чужие безучастные окна.

Стайлз никак не реагировал, но Дерек слышал каждый звук, каждый сухой всхлип, каждый неровный толчок заполошного сердца.

\- Прости меня, - шептал Дерек своим коленям. - Прости.

\- Я мог бы простить тебе все что угодно, - безэмоционально сказал однажды Стайлз, единственный раз выйдя на крыльцо. - Все, Дерек. Но не это.

\- Выслушай меня, Стайлз, - отчаянно просил Дерек, изо всех сил удерживая волка на привязи. Он рвался к их человеку. Как и сам Дерек. А может, этот человек уже им не принадлежал. - Я не мог...

\- Ты не мог по другому, да, - пустыми глазами глядя мимо Дерека сказал Стайлз. - Она угрожала твоей стае. Я знаю.

Стайлз запинается, с больным видом трет глаза, а у Дерека рвется на клочки сердце.

\- Мы бы могли что-нибудь придумать, - Стайлз впервые глядит на него, и Дерек понимает, что все кончено. Стайлз действительно никогда его не поймет и не простит. - Но ты решил не заморачиваться. Ты просто убил ее, Дерек. Ты убил Лидию, - шепчет Стайлз с надрывом. Он кусает губы, красными глазами в последний раз смотрит на него и уходит в дом.

Дереку хочется последовать за ним, но рябиновая рейка на пороге не дает ему сделать шаг.

Дерек не может удержать позорный скулеж. Он делает шаг назад, разворачивается и обходит дом, усаживаясь на траву под знакомыми окнами. Он не может уйти. Не может.

Он ждет Стайлза до самого полнолуния. Но его нет. Стайлз сухо, по-мальчишечьи, рыдает в своей комнате, плохо спит, не ест, и все это, черт возьми, по вине Дерека. Ему вдвойне противно от себя самого, когда шериф, выходя из дома на смену, молча кидает сочувствующие взгляды.

Дерек чувствует, что его беты волнуются за него. Они рвутся к своему альфе, они знают, что сейчас ему плохо. Но так же они знают, что сейчас они Дереку не нужны. Дереку никто не нужен, кроме его человека, которого он собственноручно предал.

Но в полнолуние Дереку приходится уйти. Он не мог полностью быть уверенным, что его волк не натворит глупостей, находясь в непосредственной близости от своего человека. Человека, который не желает его видеть. Волк не понимал, почему Стайлз закрылся от них. Он скулил, выл и сводил Дерека с ума. Именно поэтому он предпочел уйти в лес и отпустить волка там, в слабой надежде, что знакомый вкусный запах ненадолго отвлечет зверя от их утраты, и он сможет не натворить глупостей.

Но едва восходит луна, и волк получает контроль, лапы сами несут его к знакомым окнам.

Дерек слабо помнит, что происходило. Зверь, истосковавшись, в момент подавил его волю и перехватил контроль. Но с рассветом он пришел в себя на крыльце дома Стилински, головой лежа на родных тощих коленях и ощущая легкие поглаживания по волосам.

\- Ты выл всю ночь, - тихо произносит Стайлз, не отстраняясь. - Мне пришлось выйти. Я не мог…

Стайлз замолкает на полуслове, а Дерек не решается ни пошевелиться, ни произнести хоть слово. Он осторожно рассматривает Стайлза, сильно осунувшегося и уставшего за эти дни, смотрит на синяки под его глазами и бледные сухие губы.

\- Почему, Дерек? - неожиданно всхлипывает Стайлз. - Почему ты не послушал меня? Она бы не причинила никому зла!.. Это же Лидия, Дерек, - голос Стайлза срывается.

\- Она едва не убила Скотта, - разлепляет спекшиеся губы Дерек. - Стайлз... Я виноват. Я знаю это. Я... - Дерек неловко садится. - Я знаю, что она значила для тебя.

Стайлз складывает руки на коленях и горбится. Дерек не решается к нему прикоснуться.

\- Если ты не захочешь... Если ты не скажешь ни слова, я уйду. Клянусь, я уйду и больше никогда не появлюсь в твоей жизни.

Дерек с замиранием сердца ждет, все еще на что-то надеясь, но Стайлз упорно смотрит на свои колени и молчит. Дерека накрывает волной обреченности, но он не может понять, кому из них она принадлежит.

Этого стоило ожидать. Стайлз его не простит. Никогда.

Дерек бесшумно поднимается на ноги и, сутулясь, медленно плетется к брошенной у дома Камаро.

Что же. Можно будет забрать Кору и махнуть в Мексику, например. Только сначала нужно с мясом, с болью и кровью выдрать из сердца вздернутый нос, тощие жеребячьи ноги и море родинок по всему телу. Он изо всех сил держит цепь, которую с корнем пытается вырвать волк, чуявший, что они уходят от их человека навсегда. Он готов убить свою человеческую часть, лишь бы остаться со Стайлзом еще хоть на мгновение.

-Дерек? - тихо и несмело, будто сомневаясь, зовет Стайлз. Дерек едва не прокусывает губу. Он прикрывает глаза и, поворачиваясь, думает, что не вынесет, если Стайлз решит прогнать его вслух.

Он закусывает щеку, чтобы не заскулить как бездомный пес, брошенный хозяином на улице, и смотрит на фигурку, сиротливо стоящую на крыльце.

Стайлз шумно вздыхает, будто решаясь на что-то, а Дерек подбирается, готовясь к худшему.

Стайлз с отчаянием смотрит на него и тихо, но как никогда уверенно произносит:

\- Останься. Ты мне нужен. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
